Happy Birthday Mukuro
by RocketAce
Summary: A One-Shot. When Mukuro's sister Junko doesn't want to hang out with her on their birthday, Makoto ends up offering Mukuro a chance to hang out together on her birthday (which is also Christmas Eve) as they go to a theme park. Will this be the opportunity for Mukuro to finally admit the feelings she has for Makoto? Does Makoto have things of his own to reveal to Mukuro possibly?


**Hello to anyone reading this. First off, I want to say thank you for reading this One-Shot at all, as I highly appreciate it, and I hope you like it as well. For those who are following my current story, I'm taking a brief break from it with this One-Shot, but rest assured will be returning right back to it, as I've been working on the latest chapter for it, alongside this as well. I wanted to make a story regarding a certain Ultimate Soldier and a certain Ultimate Lucky Student, on the Ultimate Soldier's Birthday, which is December 24th. Warning as there maybe slight spoilers regarding Danganronpa 1 and Danganronpa 2, for those who have yet to play them but just to state for the record.  
**

 **Also Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to everyone in general as well. I hope you all enjoy this One-Shot, and if you have anything you wish to say, criticize, point out, etc, don't be afraid to do so. With that said, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Mukuro was in her dorm room, lying on her bed in her room, wearing her normal school uniform attire, and was currently sighing, not sure how to feel. She was wearing a white school uniform, which had a black skirt, and a red ribbon that was part of her white uniform near the neck section, black pantyhose on her legs, and black shoes. She had short black hair, blue eyes, some freckles on her face, a fit slender body, and pale skin in general. She had a generally serious and stoic personality in general, though two particular individuals she knew, she be more open too in particular, for her own personal reasons.

It was currently the morning of December 23rd and classes were off for the Winter school break in the month, where classes would resume after the New Year in January. Outside it was currently lightly snowing, as befitting this time of the year. Most students went back to their homes to celebrate with their families, some stayed at the dorms to hang with their new friends at Hope's Peak Academy. A school dedicated to finding talented students who were exceptionally talented in their respective fields. In Mukuro's case, she is talented on the field. The battlefield, to be specific. Mukuro Ikusaba was known to her class as the Ultimate Soldier, and was part of a mercenary unit known as Fenrir (named after the Norse mythological wolf monster). Her mind was currently thinking about the following day.

Tomorrow was her birthday. The day of the year she came into existence. It was also notable for two other reasons. The first reason was that it was also her sister's birthday that day as well. Her sister who was Junko Enoshima, who was the Ultimate Fashionista. The second reason was that it was also the day known as Christmas Eve, the day right before Christmas Day itself. Growing up, she and her sister had to deal with the fact that people would rather celebrate Christmas Eve over their birthdays. She grew to not care, as her time in Fenrir proved to help harden her personality in general.

"Another birthday, another Christmas Eve… another day," Mukuro said quietly to herself. "At least I can spend the holiday break with Junko,"

Just as if just saying her name had managed to summon her, the Ultimate Fashionist barged into her room with a big smirk. She wasn't wearing her usual school attire at the moment. She was wearing a made for winter styled long-sleeved leopard-print coat with fur trim around the collar and sleeve cuffs. She had a large brown belt around her midriff, black pump shoes, red sunglasses with black oval frames, and black lace garters around her neck. She had pinkish blonde hair (or blondish pink depending on who you asked), a body fit for a fashionista as she made sure to keep herself healthy, and fit. Junko's personality was said to be very varied and extreme, but one thing that remained consistent was her liking for despair for some reason.

"Hey! Guess what, my disappointment of a sister?" Junko said in a taunting manner. Mukuro frowned, but quickly put on a curious expression trying to not show said frown.

"What is it Junko?" Mukuro asked curiously, wondering what Junko was planning to tell her.

"So, while we have off from Hope's Peak Academy, I'm going to be out of the dorms and out of our home. I got invited to a party in New York from the fashion industry to celebrate my birthday there," Junko explained to her sister.

"That's nice Junko," Mukuro said, happy that her sister got invited for such an occasion. Junko looked at Mukuro, annoyed in response.

"Nice? What's so nice about hanging out with a bunch of boring girls who are practically made out of plastic so they can look nice?" Junko said, sounding bored, as she referred to how other fashion models may have used plastic surgery on themselves. "I'll probably spike the punch with laxatives or something, so I can get off from all the despair happening in result,"

"Well I'm sure we can still have a nice time to-" but Mukuro was cut off as Junko grew annoyed from what she just heard.

"We? Did I say you can come with me, you stinky flat chested dunce?" Junko said annoyed while Mukuro felt hurt by what she heard from her own sister, but tried to keep a strong face up. "You probably stink up the place, smelling like all those dead corpses you made when you were acting as a soldier, when you were with your furry brigade,"

"We didn't dress up as wolves in Fen-" but Mukuro was once again cut off as Junko interrupted her.

"Anyway, the point is I'm leaving today to catch a plane to make it to New York. I'll be back next month after New Years and when classes at Hope's Peak Academy resume again. Take care of yourself. Have all the time to think about your crush and do whatever you want while thinking about him," Junko teased, as Mukuro blushed heavily as Junko was aware of Mukuro's crush for another student in this Academy. With that said, Junko left Mukuro's room and slammed the door to it, making Mukuro just sigh in response.

"Guess I'm all alone tomorrow for my birthday," Mukuro said quietly to herself. She wasn't bothered per say, but to some extent it was a bit unsatisfactory for her. She closed her eyes as she laid in bed, deciding to just sleep. "It's just another day in the year anyway,"

Suddenly, knocking was heard on her door. Mukuro's eyes slowly awoke, wondering who it could be as she got up from her bed. She walked up to her door and opened it, and had a blush come onto her face from seeing who it was.

"Makoto!?" Mukuro said a bit surprised. Makoto was smiling towards her and she couldn't help but feel so happy. Makoto being around her, made her so happy in general. He had brown hair that had a ahoge (a single lock of hair that stuck out from his hair), slightly pale skin on his slim and petite body, hazel eyes, and a friendly disposition and smile. He wore a dark green hoodie, a black jacket over his dark green hoodie, black jeans, and red shoes.

"Hey Mukuro. How are you?" Makoto asked. Mukuro finally regained her composure, as she calmly smiled back at him. She let him come in, as he walked inside and stood in front of her.

"I'm fine. How about you Makoto?" Mukuro asked, happy to see the boy. She had been infatuated with him ever since a certain incident in the past had occurred between the both of them. Where she saved Makoto from someone known as Misshiki Madarai, and he was the first person to have ever smiled at her. He was a very nice person towards her in general, which she appreciated so much. Her soldier reputation and usual stoic demeanor was enough to intimidate a majority of other students in Hope's Peak Academy from approaching her in general. Makoto however was a very friendly and kind individual who was always warm to her despite all that, like he was towards his classmates in general which she loved about him. Plus, she had to admit, he was very pretty and cute looking as well.

"Pretty good. Excited for the school break we have for this holiday season." Makoto said, responding calmly back to her. "I wanted to see how you were doing,"

"I'm… alright," Mukuro said, trying to not show the slight disappointment she felt before, from what her sister Junko told her. Makoto however noticed her hesitance.

"You sure? If anything's wrong, don't ever be afraid to let me know. You know I don't judge," Makoto said with a concerned look.

"Well… Junko got invited to an event in New York, starting tomorrow and is spending her holiday break there. However, she didn't want me to go with her as well," Mukuro explained, as Makoto understood why she felt the way she did now.

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that Mukuro," Makoto said back to her sympathizing, feeling bad for her, as Makoto knew Mukuro cared a lot about her sister.

"It is what it is. It's not a big deal really," Mukuro said, trying to mask her negative feelings. Makoto however frowned, as he still wasn't convinced. An idea came to Makoto as he had something spring to mind to help cheer her up.

"Hey Mukuro. Want to spend the day with me tomorrow? They opened that new theme park nearby recently. I think it was called Nezumi Park? We can go there together and have some fun," Makoto suggested. Mukuro's eyes widened with surprise, and internally, she felt happy to hear him say such things towards her, as it definitely caught her off guard. But she then had a concerned look of her own appear on her face.

"But… would they be open on Christmas Eve? And what about your own family Makoto? Aren't you going to celebrate Christmas Eve with your own family?" Mukuro asked to Makoto.

"I do plan to celebrate with my family. But I can do that at night after we spend the day at Nezumi Park together," Makoto said softly. "I don't want you to be alone on Christmas Eve Mukuro. Plus, it's your birthday as well,"

Mukuro looked away lightly blushing, happy that Makoto remembered that her birthday was on tomorrow as well. She then looked back at Makoto with a smile of her own.

"I would love to Makoto," Mukuro said back calmly, feeling better now. Makoto had a small warm smile form in response, happy to hear her agree.

"Great! Let's meet up at the entrance to Nezumi Park then! Well I'll see you tomorrow then Mukuro. I'm just heading around to say goodbye to all our fellow classmates, before they head back to their own homes, to see their own families and friends. Bye!" Makoto said, as he then left the dorm room and closed the door. Mukuro could find herself blushing and smiling heavily now, feeling euphoric from what just happened. She got up from the bed and walked to the drawer desk in her room and opened one of the drawers. Inside was a green wrapped present with a red ribbon tied on it. She originally had thought about giving it to Makoto today, but she was now considering doing it tomorrow.

"I hope he likes it," Mukuro said quietly to herself. Normally the emotion of fear wasn't one she ever felt, as she had a very hardened personality normally, but Makoto always made her feel more emotional, but in a good way. "I really hope he likes it."

* * *

The next day came as it was Christmas Eve. Mukuro stood in front of the entrance to Nezumi Park. She was wearing a thin black winter jacket over a thin white winter sweater, a casual black shirt underneath, a gray scarf around her neck and face, black jeans, black pantyhose, and black snow boots. There were many holiday decorations all around that filled the air with a sense of festivity, as the area looked festive in general. She then saw Makoto approaching her. He was wearing a thin brown winter jacket, a light green scarf, a thin green winter sweater with a white casual shirt underneath, a blue jeans, white thick socks, and brown snow boots.

"Hey Mukuro. Ready to have some fun at Nezumi Park?" Makoto asked calmly to her. Mukuro nodded back to Makoto, with a small smile. "Great! Let's go on inside then!"

Makoto and Mukuro both entered the theme park, as they both paid at the park entrance. The park wasn't too populated today, due to a combination of it being Christmas Eve and the Winter weather in general.

"What do you want to do first Mukuro? They have a roller-coaster, they have a Ferris wheel, they have a haunted house we can check out, a castle to explore, some carnival games, a fruit themed fun-house, and a lot more" Makoto asked with excitement in his voice. Mukuro pondered the options as she thought about them.

"Can we just go walk around first? I'm not entirely sure yet. I rather see all our options, before deciding to do anything," Mukuro answered to Makoto.

"Sure Mukuro. I don't mind at all. Plus, it be nice to just take in the sights and aesthetics of the park as well," Makoto answered back calmly, as they began to walk around with each other and walked around throughout the huge park.

As the two walked around the large theme park and saw the many different attractions, places, and activities to do, Mukuro saw many other teens walking together, and they were mostly couples. Mukuro felt a tinge of emotion as she saw this, as they all holding hands, while walking around. Seeing this, Mukuro felt a bit jealous, hoping that be the case for her and Makoto one day. After a bit of walking around, the two found themselves resting at a bench, deciding to rest for a bit.

"Do you have anything you want to do Mukuro?" Makoto asked nicely.

"I came up with some things I like to do. But before we do any of them, is there anything you want to do Makoto?" Mukuro asked. Makoto nodded as he pointed to a photo booth nearby, decorated with a cute mouse design.

"I love to get some photos of us, to have some mementos from today," Makoto pointed out. They both walked into the photo booth, and paid four dollars to have photos taken of them, and waited from instructions from the machine, as they both sat in the booth together. They selected the option to have the photos be for two people that would take four photos of them and to have the appropriate backgrounds edited in, for each photo.

"Please make a goofy face," a machine-like voice, came from the booth. Makoto put on a big grin, while Mukuro tried to grin, but it came off as very awkward as it looked like, she had just finished doing a jog and was out of breath.

"Please make a pose," that same machine voice asked. Makoto struck a peace sign with his right hand, while Mukuro did a soldier like salute, as another photo was taken of them.

"Please make a normal smile," the machine voice now asked now, as both Makoto and Mukuro calmly smiled, as the machine took a picture of them.

"Do an action, that a couple would do," the machine voice asked. Makoto found himself blushing heavily while Mukuro hearing this, used her right hand to hold Makoto's left hand, wanting to do what the machine suggested. Once she did that, Makoto calmed down and held her hand firmly, as they both were now blushing and smiling shyly now as their photo was taken. Four photos then printed from the machine, as both Makoto and Mukuro looked at them. "Thank you and have a lovely day,"

The first photo had a background of fireworks happening for their goofy faces, the second photo had a background of black and white stars, the third one had smiley faces covering the outer parts of the edges, and finally the last photo had a pink heart behind the two.

"These are cute photos. If you want Mukuro, I can make copies of these four photos, so we both can have one each," Makoto suggested.

"That's a fine idea," Mukuro answered back, as she let Makoto hold onto them for now. The two then left the photo booth as they stepped out of it. "I have three things I want to do in this park today, if it's alright with you?"

"Of course, it's alright! What are the three things you want to do here, Mukuro?" Makoto replied to her.

"First thing is… I think ice skating be alright for us to try out," Mukuro suggested. Nezumi Park had an indoor ice rink area, that was available all year round as one of its attractions. "We can ice skate for a bit before we head off somewhere else,"

"Sure Mukuro. That should be fun. It's been a while since I ice skated," Makoto answered back as the two made their way to said ice rink. The two arrived to the ice rink area and paid to rent out the rink for one hour, as they both exchanged their snow boots for ice skates. As the two got onto the ice rink, Makoto soon found himself slipping and was about to fall before Mukuro caught him.

"You okay?" Mukuro asked, as Makoto bashfully smiled back, trying to keep his balance on the ice.

"Admittedly it's been a while since I've ice skated for a reason," Makoto said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"If that's the case, why don't we just skate around slowly, and with me holding your hand?" Mukuro suggested.

"You… you sure?" Makoto asked, feeling a bit nervous himself, as it seemed he had feelings for feeling that way.

"I'm sure. It's no problem at all Makoto," Mukuro said with a smile, as Makoto nodded to her. With that, Mukuro helped Makoto as they skated and talked, and the two just enjoyed each other's company as they skated and enjoyed the cool atmosphere of the ice rink, with Mukuro occasionally helping Makoto up, whenever he went down. After an hour had passed, they left the rink and got back their snow boots as they left the ice rink area.

"Sorry for picking ice skating," Mukuro said, feeling slightly bad. Makoto looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Why do you say that Mukuro?" Makoto asked, not wanting her to feel like this, especially not on her birthday.

"Because ice skating wasn't the smoothest experience for you," Mukuro said, as she referenced how Makoto had to be helped up constantly.

"It was fine. Plus, anytime spent with my good friend Mukuro, is an enjoyable time with me," Makoto calmly replied. Mukuro looked away, smiling beneath her scarf, happy to hear that from him. "So, what's the second thing you want to do?"

"I want to go to one of the cafes in this park. Just rest and get a nice cup of hot chocolate," Mukuro said.

"I like the sound of that. Let's go get some hot chocolate," Makoto answered back as the two made it to the café. As soon as they entered, they both took a seat at a booth together, facing each other and removed the heavier attire they both had on them. They both ordered two hot chocolates which soon arrived. Makoto had marshmallows and whip cream, while Mukuro preferred her hot chocolate to be plainer, as it didn't have whip cream and marshmallows. As they both drank the hot chocolate, they found themselves conversing about many things with each other, as they sipped their hot sweet drinks.

"So Mukuro? Excited for returning back to school, after the holiday break is over?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe. Hope's Peak Academy is proving to be pretty interesting, in its own way, compared to my time in Fenrir," Mukuro answered. "There are a lot of interesting people with their own things going on."

"You're telling me. I remember the first time we were both at the cafeteria, when Mondo got into a fight with Fuyuhiko about something, and Taka and Peko had to separate them." Makoto said as he had a mental image pop up of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader being pulled away from the Ultimate Yakuza. With Mondo's friend the Ultimate Moral Compass that was Taka trying to pull him away, and Fuyuhiko's friend, Ultimate Swordswomen that was Peko, trying to calm down Fuyuhiko. "I'm glad Taka and Peko were there to calm them both down… oh that actually reminds me of something,"

"Reminds you of something? Reminds you of what?" Mukuro asked, curious as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"How we first met actually… you saved me from Misshiki Madarai when he was bullying me," Makoto said, as Mukuro was surprised he was bringing this up now. "I still thank you for that Mukuro. It still really means a lot to me,"

"It's not a big deal," Mukuro said as she began to drink her hot chocolate more, feeling warmth in her face that wasn't from the drink, pop up in her face. "That jerk bothering one of my classmates, wasn't something I was going to allow. When I was in Fenrir, whenever someone in the squad needed help, the rest of us would assist them. I'm using the same philosophy for our class,"

"Is that so? Well it's a good philosophy Mukuro," Makoto said warmly back, as the two continued to drink their hot chocolate in peace, and converse. Soon the two finished and headed back out, properly redressing themselves for the weather outside. Despite it being the afternoon, the sun was starting to set faster, due to the time of year, as it now looked if it was evening. "So what's the third and last thing you wanted to do Mukuro?"

"I just wanted to take a ride with you on the ferris-wheel they have here," Mukuro asked. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," Makoto said back. "And don't worry, I don't have a fear of heights or anything like that, so we should both be good,"

"Thanks," Mukuro said back with a slight grin, to hear him be playful like that towards her. The two walked to the area within Nezumi Park where the Ferris-wheel was at, as the two paid for a ticket. They noticed that they had the whole ferris-wheel to themselves, as no one else went on the ride, due to the combination of it being Winter, the sky darkening, and it being Christmas Eve. The ride started as the two sat across from each other on one of the cars. The teenage employee attendant for the ride, set it to go at a slow speed, as the two of them, looked all around the park, and the now night sky which was starting to twinkle with stars.

"Today… today has been so nice Makoto," Mukuro said gently, as she felt happy that she got to hang out with him like this. "Usually on my birthday I do nothing if Junko isn't around, so it's nice… it's nice to do something like this,"

"Not a problem. You're my friend Mukuro," Makoto replied gently back. The two were looking at each other with warm eyes. Mukuro then felt a surge of confidence within her arise. She felt as if it was now or never, for her to tell Makoto her feelings for him. She opened her mouth and was about to say something, till the car they were in suddenly stopped. "What!?"

"Sorry guys! I don't know what happened but the machine's not working down here!" said the teenage employee, as he stood near the machine looking confused and panicky from what just happened. "I'm going to find help, so please stay put, and don't worry! We'll get you guys down!"

The teenage employee ran off in a hurry as he searched for help. Makoto and Mukuro slowly turned to look at each other with confused looks, unsure of what to say at the bizarre turn of events. Makoto eventually ended up sighing, as he looked dejected.

"Sorry Mukuro." Makoto simply said. Mukuro looked at the boy back, surprised by what he said. "If I hadn't brought you to this park today, this wouldn't have had happened. Me and my bad luck,"

"Nonsense," Mukuro said, as Makoto looked back at her. "Like I said before, today's been nice Makoto. If anything, I consider this a lucky situation,"

"Huh? How is this a lucky situation?" Makoto said. Mukuro gulped as she sighed herself and felt as if it was now or never. But one thing at a time, as she had one other thing she wanted to do first.

"Because it's now my chance to give you the Christmas gift I have for you," Mukuro said, as she took the small gift-wrapped box from one of her pockets from her jacket, and presented it to Makoto. "Merry Christmas Makoto. I hope you like it,"

Makoto was at a loss for words, as he slowly and carefully took the present from her and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was what appeared to be a golden ring with a green emerald embedded in it. His eyes lit up from the sight and he looked towards Mukuro, with his mouth agape.

"Mukuro… wow this… this is so nice of you. Thank you," Makoto spoke quietly, feeling his face start to blush. "Is this alright? This must have been expensive,"

"Your welcome. It's fine as well, since my time in Fenrir, I've earned a lot from all the work I did with them," Mukuro explained. "I… I wanted to give you something to remember me by, in case we're never together again at some point,"

"Mukuro…" Makoto said quietly, taking all her words in. He smiled and then carefully got up, and sat next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, causing Mukuro to smile with warmth as well. "Thank you. I'll treasure and wear it always Mukuro. Now I have something I want to give to you Mukuro. Two things actually,"

"Two things… you want to share with me Makoto?" Mukuro asked. Makoto nodded towards her, as he smiled towards her. He then took out a small gift from one of his pockets from his jacket. It was a gift wrapped in black wrapper, and with a red ribbon as well, of similar size. Mukuro was surprised to see the gift. She slowly and carefully took it from him, and slowly unwrapped and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a black diamond. Mukuro looked extremely surprised as she saw that Makoto had something like this for her.

"Makoto! You… you got this for me?" Mukuro said, surprised by what she was seeing. "How? I thought my gift was expensive, but this must have costed a lot as well,"

"I asked Byakuya if he was willing to get it for me. In return, I have to help him out in the future as an assistant for general things for the next semester." Makoto explained. "I don't mind though. I like to help others out in general anyway and make them happy. Just like how I want to make you happy, with this gift for you. I guess we can be ring buddies, right Mukuro?"

Mukuro nodded with a smile, as she and Makoto slipped on the rings they gave each other, and Mukuro then hugged Makoto, happy he even gifted her at all.

"Now I have a second gift. But this one requires for you to trust me and-" Makoto asked, before Mukuro interrupted him.

"Makoto, if you asked me to jump off a bridge, I do it with no hesitation," Mukuro said to interrupt him. "I trust you one hundred percent. You are the nicest, kindest, gentlest, and most amazing person I have ever met. My whole being trusts you,"

Makoto beamed as he had to look away for a bit, from hearing her say such things from her. He then returned to look at her with full confidence.

"I want you to close your eyes Mukuro. And then I'm going to ask you to open them," Makoto asked. Mukuro immediately nodded back and did as she was told. Makoto sat closer to her, and took what appeared to be mistletoe from one of his pockets. He held it between them and gulped.

"It's now or never," Makoto thought to himself, as he then said the following. "Please open your eyes now,"

Mukuro slowly opened her eyes and saw the mistletoe and that Makoto was practically at her face. He was about to say more, but didn't get the chance to as Mukuro immediately smashed her lips into Makoto, surprising the boy with her eyes closed. It wasn't a gentle chase kiss a couple starting out would give to each other, it was one filled with intense passion, as she used her hands to hold Makoto's body, to press it onto her own body. Makoto slowly got over his own bewilderment, as he closed his own eyes, and placed his hands on Mukuro's body to help press it against his and began kissing back, just as intense. After some time, both broke off their kiss, as a trail of saliva was between their mouths, as both stopped to breathe for air, looking at each other with pure love. They didn't need to say anymore. They knew from that point on, that they had both finally admitted the feelings of love they had for each other. They then kissed each other again, as they didn't want to stop. This kept happening, even when the ferris-wheel was fixed when the employee came back with other employees who managed to get the machine running again, and with their car back to the bottom. They didn't notice, till they heard that same teenage employee from before, cleared out his throat, to get their attention.

"Ummm… you two are back down now…you can stop… kissing right… now?" The teenage employee stammered out, unsure of what to say at the sight he was seeing. Makoto and Mukuro broke off from each other again, Makoto looking embarrassed from what he just heard, while Mukuro sent an intense glare at the teenage employee, who ran off in fright, while the other employees who were around to help get the machine running away, decided to walk away, as they were intimidated as well by her.

"So, are we officially… a couple now?" Makoto asked. Mukuro smirked to him, and he grinned back in response.

"We definitely are," Mukuro said. They both got out of the ferris-wheel car they were on, and decided to head to the same bench they sat on earlier today, after they walked around the park. "Thank you, Makoto. This has easily been the best birthday I've ever had and… I'm glad I got to spend it with you. Something like today was so nice,"

"We can make that every day in the future Mukuro," Makoto gently whispered back to her, as the two were very happy for each other, smiling at each other with full confidence and happiness, as their relationship became more significant. They weren't just friends anymore, they were now lovers towards each other. "Mukuro… you want to stay with me and my family during the holiday break? I bet my parents and sister would love to meet you,"

"It would be a pleasure and honor Makoto," Mukuro said, as they both got up from the bench they sat on. "But before we go to your place, I want to stop by the photo booth, for more photos to remember today.

"Sure Mukuro," Makoto answered, as the two walked off. The two ended up back at the photo booth they were at earlier today. For each photo they repeated similar actions, except the last one where they were asked to do action for couples. By the time the photos finished printing, it could be seen in the last photo, they were kissing this time instead of just holding hands, but this time, it was a chaste kiss, filled with love and compassion for each other. It was a birthday and Christmas Eve, the two would never forget thankfully, as their loving bond just grew stronger and stronger over time.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So that's the end of the one shot. I hope for everyone who read it, had an enjoyable time. Some quick notes.**

 **1\. Nezumi Park is an area made up in this story, that's based off the 4th Island from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, which is an amusement park. One of the areas in the 4th Island is called Nezumi Castle, and Nezumi Park's name was influenced from this specific area.  
**

 **2\. Makoto willing to help out Byakuya as an assistant for the ring present for Mukuro, takes certain aspects from the Free Time Events between the two in Danganronpa 1, where Byakuya brings up that possibility for Makoto to be one for him.  
**

 **With all that said, I hope you all enjoyed this One-Shot as I wanted to make something cute (as I think Makoto and Mukuro are a very cute couple) for the two of them. Like I said before, if you have anything you wish to say, criticize, point out, and so on, don't be afraid to do so.**


End file.
